clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Troop Strategy Guides
On this page you can view reviews and strategies on every individual troop and spells. ---- Elixir ---- Barbarian Barbarians are the first troop you unlock in the Barracks. The barbarian is a great meat shield. The barbarian is the fastest troop to train at only 20 secs, so this troop is used mostly for meat shields for Wall Breakers then P.E.K.K.As to ruin the village and revive 3 stars. If using barbarians in groups keep in mind that splash damage like Mortars and Wizard Towers can take all of them out in seconds. ---- Archer Archers are mean little troops, put them in groups and they will destroy anything in seconds. Archers are most commonly used with 10 Dragon and 20 of them equaling 220 capacity, then archers would take out the air defenses and then deploy the Dragons. For lower level players archers are used with Giants or Barbarians to take out the defenses. Archers can only shoot at a distance of 3.5 tiles, so bare that in mind. ---- Goblin Goblins are the fastest troop in the game and is the only troop that favorite target is resources. The Goblins are mostly used to farm resources, when farming you will go in with a Army Camp full of goblins with 3 or 4 Wall Breakers. For lower level players goblins are more suitable for farming than for trophy hunting. Goblins, like Giants, will not kill Clan Castle troops deployed by the defender. ---- Giant Giants are fearsome warriors and until the 17th April Update were the only troop in the game that favorite target is defenses and used for meat shields. A good strategy is to deploy 1 giant to draw the fire away from Wall Breakers to break through the villages Walls and then deploy higher troops to ruin the village. The only downside to Giants are there training speed of 2 mins. Although giants attack defenses first, they will not fight back against Clan Castle troops. ---- Wall Breaker Wall Breakers are only used to break through Walls. Wall Breakers will deal 40x more damage to walls so they are the perfect troop to break through Walls. Wall Breakers are usually deployed after Giants or Barbarians as a meat shield to deflect damage away from the Wall Breakers themselves. ---- Balloon Balloons are the first flying unit unlocked in the Barracks and deal small area splash damage, when they are destroyed they will fall down and deal extra damage. In the Single Player Campaign if you take out all of the air defenses a single balloon will destroy the rest of the village and achieve 3 stars. Balloons, like Giants, target defensive structures first. ---- Wizard Wizards are used just like Archers but take a long time to train and 4 spaces to house, often making Archers the more sensible choice. Wizards have a lot of Damage per Second but low hit points. Wizards like Archers can fire over Walls. Lower level players have no need to use Wizards as they will just perish in battle quickly but still get and upgrade them for the future when you are higher. ---- Healer The Healer does just that: heal, if you deploy her she will heal troops that get hit by defenses and can keep Giants alive for the whole match. When using Healer make sure you destroy all of the Air Defenses first, if she is in range she will be killed in a matter of seconds. ---- Dragon Dragons are a flying unit unlocked at the level 9 Barracks. Dragons deal small area splash damage. 10 Dragons will destroy a full village in about a minute. Since the 12th March Update the training cost went down. To get the Dragon it will cost 1,500,000 Elixir. ---- P.E.K.K.A P.E.K.K.A is the last troop unlocked in the Barracks and has the most Hit Points of 3,400 and can absorb the mightiest of blows from defenses. P.E.K.K.A receives 2x damage from Hidden Teslas. So it be advised to destroy all the Hidden Teslas before anything else. ---- Dark Elixir ---- Minion Minions are the first Dark Elixir Troops unlocked in the Dark Barracks. The minion is a flying unit and choice of attack is to spit Dark Elixir. The minion has low hit points compared to other Dark Elixir Troops. Minions are expensive as the cost Dark Elixir but they train very fast at 45sec. ---- Hog Rider Hog Riders are the only ground troop in the game that can jump over Walls without the Jump Spell. The Hog Rider is also very expensive at 30 Dark Elixir. The training time of the Hog Rider is 5 min so only a few are made at a time. ---- Valkyrie Valkyries are mean troops with a two headed axe. Valkyries in groups will destroy anything in seconds. Valkyries are mainly used to destroy villages and get 3 stars but not very often. ---- Golem Golems are beasts with really high hit points. They are used just like Giants to absorb fire away from other troops. The Golem when killed will not just perish it will split into two, these are called Golemites. Golemites will have 1/5 of golem hit points and Damage per Second. ---- Heroes ---- Barbarian King The Barbarian King is the toughest of Barbarians and are twice the size. They can be upgraded 40 times and each level there hit points and dps increase. When the barbarian king is killed he will not disappear he will get stars floating around his head. He needs to sleep to regenerate and that will also increase when upgraded. ---- Archer Queen The archer queen is the second hero you can but at level 9 Town Hall. It cost 40,000 Dark Elixir and need level 3 Dark Elixir Storage. Archer queens can shoot over walls and should be place so it isn't immediately in the line of fire so use a meat shield for the full advantage. Archer queens should be upgraded when possible as they can shoot over walls with a high dps (damage per second). ---- Spells ---- Lightning Spell The Lightning Spell is the first spell unlocked in the Spell Factory. It takes 30 min to create. The Lightning spell is mostly used to take out Air Defenses and then deploy Dragons or Healers.The Level 1 Lightning Spell cost 15,000 Gold to create and a Level 5 Lightning Spell cost 22,000 Gold. ---- Healing Spell The Healing spell is the second spell unlocked. It take 30 mins to create just like the lightning spell. At Level 1 it costs 20,000 Gold and at Level 5 cost 29,000 Gold. The Healing Spell is used to heal Giants and keep them into the battle. ---- Rage Spell The Rage spell is the same as the Healing Spell but it creates a ring of rage instead of healing. People use the Rage Spell to make there troops up to 180% Stronger. the Level 1 Rage Spell Cost 30,000 Gold and the Level 5 cost 44,000 Gold. ---- Jump Spell The Jump Spell is used to make the player troops jump Walls to get to a Defensive Buildings to destroy it. The level 1 jump spell cost 30,000 Gold to create and the Level 2 Jump spell cost 38,000 Gold. ---- Santa's Surprise Santa's Surprise is a holiday themed spell only available in December. Santa's Surprise is powerful and 3 of them can knock out a Level 9 Town Hall but it will take 75 hours to create. The only downside to this spell that it take 25 hours to create. Santa's Surprise is when the spell is dropped Santa comes and drops explosive (what appears to be) presents. ---- Category:Strategy Guides Category:Troops